First Impressions
by Jystexlo
Summary: Betty just came to Riverdale and she desperately needs a job. Where better to find one then the Whyte Wrym? R&R :) - Rating might change in the future so please be aware -
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey guys! This is my new story and I seriously do not know what I was thinking when I was writing it. But, since I wrote it, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or anything you might recognize in this story

Chapter 1: The new girl

Betty Cooper walked through the wooden double doors of the Whyte Wrym, her fingers nervously picking at the thick strap of her grey duffel bag that she had with her. Her green orbs glanced around the room, taking in the bright neon signs that stood out from the plain cement walls to the drunk men lazily lying on the sofa, pressing yet another glass of beer to their chapped lips.

Betty sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves as she arrived in front of a wooden counter, facing a man casually wiping the mountain of shot glasses in the sink with a dry cloth. Betty stood quietly in front of the counter, hoping to catch the man's attention without speaking, but the man was so busy wiping the glasses and placing them back on the shelf to notice the blonde in front of him.

After minutes of waiting and standing like an idiot, Betty cleared her throat, attempting to catch his attention once again.

The man placed the last cup onto the shelf above of him.

Betty took a deep breath, and muttered out a quiet "excuse me."

He walked towards the sink, turning on the faucet and running his hands under the cold water.

Betty's eye twitched as she mentally groaned, but kept her smile on her face. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned off the faucet, wiping his hands with the cloth he used before and faced Betty with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "I was wondering when you would say something, girly." He said with a chuckle, hanging up the cloth in his hands once again on a hook under the counter. "How can I help you today?"

Betty pursed her lips, tasting the sweet taste of the bubblegum lip gloss she applied before arriving at the bar. "I'm looking for FP Jones, sir. Do you know where he is…?" she said hesitantly, glancing around the bar. The man in front of her leaned on the countertop, a grin on his face and his fingers tapping out a beat. "That would be me, girly." He said as he magically produced a cup of ice water, sliding it in front of Betty, which she accepted gratefully. "What's your business with me?"

Betty sucked in a breath and placed her duffel on the ground, and took out a piece of folded paper from her jeans pocket and handed it to the man, who unfolded it and briefly scanned the paper. "I came across this on the streets… and I was wondering if you still need the help…?" She asked nervously, and her fingers automatically grabbed the hem of her cardigan, wrapping and unwrapping the loose thread around her finger.

FP glanced at the girl in front of him as she pressed the rim of the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the ice water. "You want to be a stripper in the Whyte Wrym… Voluntarily?" he asked the blonde, his eyebrows rose in disbelief, and his smile turned into an uncertain frown.

Betty's eyes widened as she choked on the water she was drinking.

"I want to be a what?!" she exclaimed loudly, wiping her mouth with the back of her pink cardigan sleeve. Once she regained her composure, she coughed nervously and pointed out the word "waitress" on the flyer that she had given to FP moments ago. "It says 'waitresses' on the paper, sir."

FP glanced at the flyer once again, letting out a hearty laugh once realizing the mistake that he made that made the blonde so flustered.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" he apologized, a grin still on his face. "it _does_ say waitress. My bad" Betty nodded curtly, acknowledging the apology as she finished the rest of her water, sighing happily as the cold drink hit the back of her throat.

"So you want to be a waitress at the Whyte Wrym…?" FP asked, making sure as he reached under the wooden counter, grabbing a book and flipping through the pages.

Betty nodded as walked around FP, placing the cup she used in the sink. "Yeah, if you guys still need the help." FP shook his head happily and wrote something down in the book before throwing it under the counter hastily once again. "no, yeah, yeah. We definitely need the help." Betty's eyes lit up, and a sweet smile danced on her pretty pink lips. "But I have to warn you," he said as he walked out from behind the counter. "There are many customers – mostly men – who are very… touchy when they get drunk."

Betty shook her head, her face still as bright and her smile still as sweet as before. "I have my experience with drunken men, Mr. Jones." She said as a bitter memory played in her head. "I should be fine."

FP stared at the sweet blonde in front of him, wondering why a girl like her would have experience with drunken men, but quickly shook the thought away as a certain raven-haired girl sashayed into the bar, waving at the regulars of the bar.

"Veronica!" he shouted, gaining the girl's attention. She gave one smile to the man that was flirting with her and walked over to FP, who introduced the blonde to the raven-haired girl.

"This is Betty; she'll be working with you from now on as a waitress in the club. Tell her what she needs to know and show her whatever shit you want to show her." Veronica rolled her eyes at FP's vague order. Then FP pivoted on his heel and faced Betty once again. "Your work hour's going to be from 9 PM to 3 AM, if that doesn't work for you, tell me so I can change it." FP told her, and gave her a reassuring pat on the back and ascended the two flights of stairs to his office.

"I'm Veronica Lodges, as FP just said," Veronica said, smiling at Betty. "People call me V or Ronnie."

After a brief introduction, Veronica took Betty's hand and started to give her the tour around the bar.

"First floor," Veronica started. "We work here, serving the food to the customers." She motioned to the stage with two metal poles decorating the surface. "I think you know what the stage is for?" Veronica asked with her eyebrow raised, and Betty quickly nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line, making Veronica chuckle at her innocence. "The kitchen is by the left, and the washrooms are by the right."

The two headed up the wooden stair. "Okay, second floor," Veronica said. "Private rooms for… private sessions." She said, making Betty turn red as a tomato, placing her hands over her face. Veronica giggled and laced her arm through Betty's. "If any costumers ask you, it's 400 dollars for a private dance session and a thousand and two hundred for the… actual private sessions. Waitresses are off limits. Our change rooms and the storage room are at the end of the hall."

The two advanced up to the third floor, where they were a messy office, with FP Jones sitting in the big, comfy looking rolling chair with his legs propped up by the wooden table. "FP's office, messy as usual," she said, rolling her eyes playfully as she crumpled up a blank piece of paper and threw it at FP who was on a phone call and couldn't say anything back at the raven-haired girl. "The rest of the rooms on the third floor aren't used for anything."

Once Veronica finished the playing "tour guide" with Betty, she took her to the storage room on the second floor to find Betty her official uniform for the Whyte Wrym.

After an hour of rummaging through the endless boxes that filled up the room, Veronica finally found the parts of the uniforms that fit Betty snuggly. "Try to incorporate one of this on your outfit," Veronica said, handing Betty a beautiful double headed snake brooch and a few packets of condoms. "The brooch is kind of like a sign for the drunk people to know that you work here. The regulars that comes to the bar knows that we sell condoms. Brown is chocolate, pink is strawberry, green is mint, and the white ones are regulars. Five dollars for each. Be sure to always carry some with you." She said, pointing at each colored packet as she spoke. Betty gaped at her casual demeanor when she talked about… flavored condoms. She nervously fingered the brooch, her fingers running over the indents and the lines of on the metal ornament. "Speaking of regulars…" Veronica said, as she led Betty down the stairs to the first floor. "Did I tell you who the regulars are?"

Betty shook her head as the two girls settled down on a black leather couch near the back of the club. "Usually, the club will be packed with the serpents…" Veronica pointed at a man playing pool, a leather jacket with a double-headed snake insignia on his back. "The serpents are a gang that hangs around the club a lot, since FP's their leader. They don't usually cause trouble unless the ghoulies pick a fight with them."

Betty cocked her head to the side. "…ghoulies?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "The ghoulies are dumbasses that deal illegal drugs and make it look like the serpents did it. That's usually what they fight about. Unfortunately, they're also our regulars in the bar." Betty tucked her legs up on the couch, wrapping her arms around them and rested her chin on her knee. "Do you know any of the serpents?"

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, my boyfriend's a serpent. I hang around them a lot because of that." Betty nodded in understanding, wondering what the serpents will be like when – if – she meets them.

Betty and Veronica became best friends almost instantly after they've met, the two talking nonstop on the big leather couch for the rest of the day until they had to get ready for the night. Once it was half past seven, the duo quickly headed towards the change room to change into their uniforms.

A/N:

so, what did you think?

please read and review, constructive critism are allowed and invited!

(Just saying im not really fluent in english so there might be a couple of grammar mistakes.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

This isn't as good as I hope it would be but I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Serving at the Whyte Wrym

When Betty pushed opened the door of the change rooms, she was greeted by three girls who were changing into their very revealing outfits. Veronica pushed Betty in the room and called for everyone's attention.

"Hey, girls!" she said as they all gathered around Betty. "This is Betty Cooper. She's new and will be working with us from now on." Betty gave the girls a small smile as Veronica pointed at each of them, introducing them to her. "This is Midge, Valerie, and Cheryl-"

"Cheryl Blossom, A.K.A Cheryl Bombshell." The redhead exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "FP told us there's going to be a new girl with us today. I just thought he would pick someone with…" Cheryl gave Betty a once over, her eyes filled with disgust as she stared at her pink cardigan and white jeans. "…actual fashion sense."

Betty pressed her lips into a thin line, her arms hugging her stomach, attempting to hide herself from the sassy redhead, while Veronica rolled her eyes and dragged Betty away to a free corner of the room and changed into their uniform.

After an hour of getting ready, the girls stepped out of the change room, all of them sashaying down the stairs onto the dance floor. Everyone except Betty – who was slowly walking down the stairs, her arms trying to cover her exposed body. Veronica bit her lip as she watched Betty fidget in one place, her arms wrapped around her torso, looking quite uncomfortable. She walked over to her and took her hands in her own.

"Betty, you look awesome!" Veronica said, looking over Betty's uniform. "So stop acting so tense and just own it!" she said, and a small smile appeared on Betty's pink lips, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, V. You look amazing, too"

The waitresses had to wear a white tube top, showing a generous amount of cleavage so that the boys swoon over them while they served. They had on a emerald green, high waisted skirt that stopped mid-thigh, with the double-headed snake pin on the waistline of the skirt. One their feet were black stiletto heels with an emerald decorating the thing strap. Their faces were covered with a thin layer of makeup with dark colored lipstick.

"We all look amazing, Veronica," Cheryl said, rolling her eyes and applying another layer of lipstick to her already red lips. "But we all know that I look better than all of you."

The girls rolled their eyes as Cheryl snapped the cover of the lipstick close.

"It's nine; the people will be coming in anytime now," Midge said, looking at the watch on her wrist while she walked behind the bar. Betty smiled nervously as Veronica gave her an encouraging smile.

"Let's get this party started!"

Thirty minutes after the club was opened, the first floor was already packed with young adults drinking their asses off and grinding against each other on the dance floor.

The booths and tables where the people sat and ate were filled with people chattering happily with their friends over the food that the girls served that they ordered. Betty walked through the narrow spaces of the booths and tables, getting from one place to another, taking orders from the customers and delivering it to them after.

"How can I help you today?" Betty said, her voice loud enough to slightly overpower the loud music. The four frat boys who sat in the booth stared at each other, silently conversing with each other before turning back to the blonde. One of them shot Betty a flirtatious smile, before listing off the things that they would like to order. Betty nodded as she wrote down their order.

Through the night, Betty slowly got used to the loud, obnoxious music being played through the speakers that were installed in almost every corner of the club. She occasionally looked at the performers on the stage during her breaks, watching as the sexually frustrated men stare at the performer rubbing her barely dressed body onto the metal pole. The notepad she had to write down the order was almost out of paper, and her hands ached from writing the whole entire night. Betty sighed in relief as she plopped down on the sofa next to Veronica, who was sipping on a glass of whiskey.

"How was your night, B?" Veronica asked, placing her glass down on the table and turning to face Betty. "Any boys that caught your eye?" she asked, teasingly.

Betty playfully hit Veronica's arm as a laugh slipped out of her mouth. "To be honest, it's really tiring.' Betty said, wrinkling her nose. "From dodging all those drunk, touchy men, I mean."

Veronica laughed. "How about those college frat boys that were eyeing you the whole night?" She teased, nudging Betty's arm as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Betty blushed. "They were not eyeing me!" she said, embarrassed. "They're college guys, they eye _everyone._ " Veronica snorted and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, B"

Veronica left the club a bit after she finished her drink, leaving Betty behind on the couch, enjoying the silence. She closed her eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of the birds chirping and smiled as she felt the warm rays of sunshine shining on her face.

"Don't fall asleep here, girly."

Betty opened her eyes and was greeted by FP standing in front of her, his hands holding multiple beer bottles by the neck that was left on the table by the customers.

"Hi, Mr. Jones" Betty greeted him politely, sitting up from the couch. FP stared at Betty, then at the duffel bag that she collected from the change room beside her feet. "you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" he asked, making Betty tense up and look up at the older man. She shook her head.

"Why don't you stay here at the Wrym then?" he suggested, looking up at the empty rooms on the third floor. "There's the extra room upstairs if you want it."

Betty's eyes widened at FP's suggestion. "You're letting me stay here at the bar… for free?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. "What's the catch..?"

FP let out a loud laugh at the girl. "There's no catch, girly." He said, but he pursed his lip. "Well… it would be nice for some extra help in the bar…"

Betty immediately jumped up from the sofa, her eyes shining with happiness. "I would be happy to work a few extra hours, Mr. Jones." She said, almost unable to contain her happiness. FP chuckled as he fished out a silver key and tossed it to Betty, who caught it with both hands.

"You can take the room at the end of the hall," he said, swinging the leather jacket he had in his hands over his shoulder, his arms sliding into the sleeves. "Your extra hours are from six to nine in the evening."

Betty nodded as she ran her finger across the cuts of the key in her hand, watching as FP pushed open the two wooden doors. "Thanks, Mr. Jones."

She said, with a sincere smile playing on her lips. The man turned back and shot her a quick smile. "No problem, kid." He said, and quickly disappeared behind the double doors of the Whyte Wrym.

Betty smiled to herself as she shouldered her duffel bag and slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor, inserting the key into the lock on the room farthest to the left.

Betty gagged when a horrible smell hit her when she opened the door. The smell of cigars and pot overwhelmed Betty, making her hold her breath as she opened the tiny window on the far side of the wall. Inside the room, there was a single bed, pressed against the wall, a small desk under the window and a medium-sized drawer under a dirty mirror that was hung on the east wall. Betty set down her duffel on the dusty bed, her hands still covering her nose to protect her from the ungodly smell.

Once the smell was gone, Betty changed out of her uniform into a pair of sweats and a pink tank top and climbed into the partially clean bed. She set the alarm on her phone for eleven in the morning and closed her eyes, her mind empty as she fell into a deep sleep.

Please read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mkay, guys I seriously can't though like, I CAN NOT WRITE. This story is literally going to be shit because I wrote it.**

 **Anyways, for people who're still here and reading my story, I appreciate it. I'm trying my best to make the things and parts of my story correct and good and all that shiz, you know? So i'm terribly sorry if I don't update for like, three months.**

 **Without further ado, Here's the third chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting The Snakes**

...

Betty woke up at exactly eleven AM, groaning as she turned off her phone alarm and sat up from her bed. She looked around the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hands. She yawned and stretched, cracking her back and licked her dry lips as she stared at the sun shining through her window. Betty shivered as she slowly placed her feet on the cold cement floor, and reached underneath the bed to grab her duffel bag, before tucking in her legs once again under the covers.

She rummaged through the bag, letting out a deep breath as she pulled a white sleeveless blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She made sure she locked the doors before she took off her pajamas and slipped into the jeans and blouse. She took out a pair of socks and her comb before throwing everything back in the bag, then pushing it under the bed once again.

Betty pulled on the socks and slid into the pair of white converse that she wore the day before; she combed her hair and pulled it up into her signature ponytail before grabbing her small bag and leaving her room, locking it behind her.

Betty walked down the stairs and immediately tensed when she heard a roar of laughter coming from the back of the bar. She nervously pressed her nails into her palm, making crescent marks as she sat down on the stool in front of the counter. Midge was behind the counter, drinking a bottle of orange soda through a straw while she bent leaned on the counter, her eyes on a book in front of her.

"Midge?" Betty said, and Midge looked up from her book and shot her a smile. "Good morning, Betty! What are you doing here so early?" she asked, closing her book and taking the soda in her hands.

Betty chuckled. "FP let me borrow a room upstairs on the third floor." She briefly explained and stole a quick glance at the group of people gathered around the snake terrarium in the back of the bar. "Um… what are they doing?"

Midge leaned over the counter and looked at what she was pointing at, her eyes stopped on the group of men and she let out a small laugh. "Those are the serpents." She said, taking another sip of her soda. "They're doing the initiation."

Betty stared at her confusedly. "Initiation for what?"

Midge chewed on her straw. "Initiation for someone to join in the serpents. Since FP is – excuse me, _was_ the leader, he let them do initiation in the Whyte Wrym."

Betty bit her lip, not fully understanding the concept of the initiation, and watched as a boy with short hair and glasses reach in the snake terrarium for a knife that someone placed inside. The skin-colored snake watched in interest as the boy's hand touched the handle, and as quick as lightning, it dove for his hand and sunk its sharp fangs into the skin just below his thumb.

Betty flinched as she watched the scene unfold before her, making Midge let out a small laugh. "Relax, Betty. The snake's venom glands are removed." She told her, making Betty sigh in relief as she continued to stare at the boy, who let out a deep breath as he passed the knife to a man in front of him, his blood slowly dripping down his hand. As she stared, she noticed a man behind the boy with a strange looking beanie on his head staring at her intensely. His blue eyes stared deep into her green eyes, and Betty felt as if she wasn't going to be able to look away. His arms were crossed and one of his eyes was slightly covered with some of his raven colored hair.

"I should go," Betty said, forcing her eyes away from the beanie-wearing man. "I'm looking for an extra job at the diner" Midge gave her a smile as she walked out from behind the bar with a first aid kit. "Good luck! I'll see you tonight!" she said, and she walked towards the group and gave ordered the boy to sit down, making the others burst out in laughter.

Betty pressed her lips into a thin line as she walked towards the door; her mind was filled with questions about the man. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out, she pushed one side of the door open, hoping she wasn't late for her job interview.

Betty walked along the road and finally arrived at a brightly lit diner that was located no-so-far from the Whyte Wrym. Betty went up the steps of the building and opened the glass door, hitting the bell above the door jingle, signaling that there was a new customer coming in.

Betty sat down on a leather covered seat in front of a long counter, her fingers tapping nervously on the tabletop. A dark-skinned man came up to Betty with a sweet, friendly smile. "How can I help you today?" he asked, and Betty gave him a small nervous smile. "I saw the help wanted to sign a few days ago…? I was wondering if I could apply for the job." She said.

The man nodded in understanding. "When can you start working?"

Betty counted her hours at the bar. "Anywhere from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon." she replied.

For the next hour, The man – Pop's was what he told her to call him – agreed to give Betty a job as a waitress – surprise surprise – at the diner from twelve to three in the afternoon.

"Thank you so much!" Betty said with a smile as she walked out of the diner, and checked her watch. Once realizing that she was almost late for her extra hours, she quickly rushed off to the Whyte Wrym, once again hoping that she would be there in time.

 **Opinions? Review? I know it's like, highkey (lol is that a word?) shit but I'm seriously trying to improve my writing.**

 **(I'm failing at it if any of you are wondering)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am horrible for not updating... Forgive me, please :(

I tried to write a longer chapter, I don't know if it's good, so please read and review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Things Change

Betty arrived at the Whyte Wrym one minute before she was officially late for work. She quickly walked in through the double doors of the bar, and was greeted by Veronica and FP sitting on the stools with Midge behind the counter.

"Hey, B!" Veronica said, waving at Betty as she walked towards the trio. Betty gave her a small smile and sat on the stool in between FP and Veronica. Midge took out a can of coke and placed it in front of Betty, who thanked her and cracked open the tab on the top and took a sip of the sugary drink.

"What am I supposed to do for the extra hours?" Betty asked, turning towards FP. "There isn't anyone here…"

FP laughed. "Occasionally the serpents hang out here, but there are usually more people here at night."

Betty nodded as she took a long sip from her drink.

After three hours of doing absolutely nothing, Betty and Veronica decided to get ready early. The two sat in the change room, pulling on their tube tops and skirts, applying the makeup on their faces, waving briefly at Cheryl when she came in the room. Once the three was ready, they headed down together, preparing themselves for the long night ahead of them.

Once again, the club was filled with even more people – if that's even possible – on the dance floor. The music was louder, and Betty could feel the beat of the music under her feet as she served food to the customers.

"Hey, you okay?" Veronica asked, sitting next to Betty in the break room. Betty nodded, wiping hints of sweat on her forehead away with the back of her hands. Veronica watched as she stood up and headed out of the break room, wiping her sweaty hands on her green skirt.

"How can I help you today?" Betty asked, for the umpteenth time that night. Betty inwardly groaned as she was called to take the order of a blonde haired man in his mid-twenties, with a handful of girls by his side.

"A glass of beer would be appreciated, beautiful," he said, staring at Betty's exposed chest appreciatively, licking his lip while he ordered. "And maybe you could join me later for a drink?"

Betty forced a smile on her face, and politely declined the offer, but the man didn't give up. He stood up from his seat, his eyes hungry as he squeezed her ass, making Betty tense up, fear and anger bubbling inside of her.

"Are you sure, baby? There's plenty of room." He gestured to his seat, occupied by four different girls.

She decided to ignore the action and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Anything else, sir?" she asked, stepping away from the man. He shrugged as if he accepted defeat and sat back down in his seat, his arms wrapping around the two girls next to him.

"Tell me if you change your mind, sweetheart."

As Betty walked away from the man, she cursed under her breath, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. When she continued to take orders and serve other customers, she could still feel his gaze lingering on her body, and saying she was uncomfortable was the understatement of the year.

Once the order of the man came up, Betty walked over to his table once again, placing his food onto the table.

"Here's your order, sir. Enjoy." Betty said and was prepared to leave when the man suddenly reached out and pulled her on his lap. The side of her torso hit the corner of the table, making Betty gasp in pain.

"Why don't we have some fun, little girl?" The man whispered in her ear, and Betty could smell the strong scent of alcohol in his breath.

"Sir, please let go," Betty said politely, though her voice was shaky. The man chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around her torso, his calloused and dirty hands sliding up to her chest and his mouth on her neck. She felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck, and she shuddered, pushing harder to get out of his hold.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Betty looked around, desperately hoping that Veronica - or even Cheryl – was around to help her.

No one was near.

Betty started to panic, her hands trying to pry the man's arms open and away from her, but he was too strong.

"The fun's just starting, girly—" he said, but was interrupted when a figure forcefully ripped his arms away from Betty, pulling her close behind him. His hands grabbed onto the man's collar, slightly lifting him above the ground.

"Listen here, you living piece of shit," His tone was threatening, and the look in his eyes told him that he was ready to kill.

"She said to let go. So I suggest you pay for your meal, leave a damn tip and fuck off."

The serpent lets go of the man, dropping him harshly to the ground. His cold, stormy eyes gave him a warning, telling him that if he doesn't get out of the damn place right now, he would do something way worse than threatening him.

The man on the ground scrambled to get up, reaching in his wallet and threw enough money on the table to pay for his untouched meal and leave a generous amount of tip for Betty.

The raven-haired man calmed his breathing and turned around to face the blonde beauty. His hands were tucked into his leather jacket. He stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Betty gave the man a small, shy smile, clutching the tray in her hands tightly to her chest. She noticed the black leather jacket that he sported, and the double-headed snake adorning the back.

She had also noticed, that the man was hot.

From the panty-soaking smirk, he had on his face and the lean figure he had under the jacket that seemed to weight him down. Betty bit her lip, hoping that she wasn't too obvious about checking him out.

Then again, the man in front of her was scanning her, too. His stormy blue eyes trailed from her mile-long legs to her chest, to her face.

Why should she be subtle when he wasn't? Betty took a deep breath, composing herself as a smile formed on her pretty pink lips.

"Thank you, sir."

Then she left and continued to work.

Jughead didn't know what happened that morning.

At first, he was with the serpents, giving Dilton Doiley his serpent's initiation in the back of the Whyte Wrym.

Then she came down the stairs and made Jughead stare like a child staring at the presents under the tree the day before Christmas.

Which didn't happen often?

Actually, it didn't happen at all.

"She", as in a blonde that Jughead's never seen in his whole entire life, walking down the stairs from the third floor. He stared at her from the back of the bar, watching as she started up a conversation with the Whyte Wyrm's barmaid. He watched with soft eyes at how her fingers tapped unconsciously on the counter, and how her eyes twinkled when she talked.

And for fuck's sake, her laugh.

Jughead had briefly heard the girl's laugh during the moment of silence from the serpents, as they watched Dilton put his hand in the snake terrarium,

Jughead swore he could've listened to her laugh until hell has frozen over.

Even if he wanted to – really, he tried - Jughead couldn't tear his eyes from the blonde haired beauty, and when she turned her head around, his heart skipped a beat as they made eye contact.

The moment emerald green clashed with stormy blue, it had seemed like the world had become brighter.

At least, that's what Jughead felt.

Now, Jughead Jones was sitting at a booth in his dad's bar, growling lowly as he watched the blonde haired man stand up from his seat, walking towards the blonde.

Jughead was ready to kill when he watched the man squeeze her ass through her skirt.

It had taken him everything he had in his body to sit still while the man's thirsty eyes followed the blonde as she walked away.

"Jug, calm the fuck down." Archie Andrews said as he watched his best friend send a deadly glare towards the blonde man. Jughead shifted his gaze so he was staring at Archie in the eyes. "Calm down? That living piece of shit just grabbed her ass! How can I calm the fuck down?" he asked in disbelief, his gaze turning back to his red-headed friend.

"Do you even know her?" Archie asked, and Jughead pursed his lips, taking off his crowned beanie, running his hand through his already messy hair, and then placing it back on again. "Well, no, but-"

"Here you go, boys" Veronica interrupted, placing down two plates of the Wyrm's infamous burgers and fries on the table, and then pecking Archie on the cheek. Archie smiled and he pulled her down for another kiss on the lips.

Jughead groaned and picked up his burger, taking a huge bite of the greasy piece of heaven, and took a swig of Archie's beer. Once the couple parted, Jughead had already finished his burger and most of his fries.

After Veronica left, Jughead watched with an eyebrow raised as Archie picked up his burger and took a giant bite.

Jughead stared at him, then at his burger with a grin on his face.

Archie rolled his eyes, knowing what his childhood friend wanted.

"Seriously, Archie? You're not going to share? After our years of friendship?" Jughead asked teasingly, reaching for Archie's glass of beer once again. He finished off the last of the drink, raising the cup to his eye, and looked through the bottom of the cup like a magnifying glass. "I can't seem to find the friendship that you promised, sixteen years ago." Jughead joked, but his playful smile suddenly turned into an angry scowl as he turned the cup towards something behind Archie.

"That motherfucker…" Jughead hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits. He slammed the cup in his hand on to the table top; applying so much force that cracks began to appear on the bottom of the glass.

Everything happened in a blur, and before he knew it, Jughead had pulled the blonde waitress behind him and lifted the perverted man up from the ground by the collar of his dressed shirt. Jughead spat out threats through his gritted teeth, warning him about harassing the girl and dropped him onto the floor.

The man was shocked by his action, and stayed on the floor, staring at Jughead with fear in his eyes.

All it took was a glare and a growl escaping the serpent's lips for the man to rush off, sprinting out from the club.

Jughead sucked in a sharp breath, attempting to calm his breathing while he ran his hand through his dark, messy hair and turned towards the girl behind him.

The girl gave him a sweet smile, thanking him for stepping in. Jughead was too distracted by the way she smiled that he unconsciously gave her his signature smirk, saying it was nothing.

Once the waitress left, Jughead calmly walked back to his booth, sitting across from Archie once again and stealing the last of his fries. Archie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin on his face.

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" Archie asked as a curly haired waitress collected their plates and empty glasses.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "She catches my attention, that's all." He said, watching the waitress pass by them, shooting Jughead a small smile.

Archie chuckled as he leaned back on to the black plaster seats. "A girl catches the Jughead Jones' attention. It must be the end of the world!" the red-haired boy teased, making Jughead throw him an unimpressed look. Archie let out a loud laugh as he held up his arms as if surrendering to Jughead.

"I'm not saying it's bad, Juggy. I'm just saying that during the sixteen years that I've met you, there wasn't a single girl that caught your…" Archie smirked as he watched Jughead's eyes follow the blonde waitress across the room.

"…Attention."

Jughead smirked, his attention still on Betty while she balanced six plates in one hand, and six on the other.

"Things change, Arch. Things change."

A/N: what do you think? Read and Review if you want!


End file.
